Sentimientos
by JessCullenPattz
Summary: Que pasaria si la historia de Alice & Jasper, no fuera tan perfecta como ellos la cuentan en Eclipse, que pasó con ellos antes de Twilight, y si Jasper al principio no amaba a Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama sí es de mi propiedad y etc... No gano nada con publicar esto, solo hago esto por mi gusto por escribir.

Hola a todos!

Esta es mi primer historia aki en fanfiction, espero que les guste, es hacerca de la historia de Alice & Jasper antes de Twilight… les voy a dejar el prefacio, y los capítulos 1 y 2. DEJEN REVIEWS porfa!, así sabré si les gusta 

**Prefacio**

Podía haber algo peor que la persona a la que estas predestinada huya de ti?

Porque no se daba cuenta?

Acaso no podía sentir el gran amor que tenia por el desde el primer momento en que lo soñé?

Porque me pasaba esto!

No era justo, nada de esto lo era, pero la vida es así.

La vida no podía ser perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra, solo lo era en un contexto, y en el mío era que podía estar mínimo a lado del hombre que yo jamás pude haber imaginado o visto, mi vida era perfecta en ese sentido, porque muchas personas no llegan a conocer al hombre indicado en toda su vida, y yo si pude.

Aunque no pueda estar cerca de el como yo quisiera, estaré mas que simplemente feliz por haberlo conocido…

Entonces una sombra inundo todo a mí alrededor


	2. Chapter 2

Don

El dolor se desvaneció y por fin pude abrir los ojos. Que hermoso era todo esto. Estaba en un bosque muy oscuro, los árboles eran grandes y viejos, sus ramas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerse a si mismas, por lo cual caían como si fueran grandes velos, la noche hacia que este lugar fuera hermoso, talvez de día podía verse lúgubre e incluso como el lugar mas inseguro del mundo…quise recordar algo... Dolor, sentí un dolor que no era tan fuerte como el anterior, pero aún así era muy fuerte. Este se concentraba solamente en la cabeza y de repente me encontré en otro sitio…

Era un día lluvioso, en las calles casi no habían personas, por lo fuerte de la lluvia, solamente yo, pero aún así no me mojaba, ¿que era esto?... era una especie de… segunda piel… como la llamaban?, el segundo abrigo que tenia, era de un material que no recordaba, jaja, no recordaba, no podía recordar nada, esto era algo muy frustrante, quien era yo?, que hacia aquí?, y como había llegado hasta aquí?.

Pero entonces vi correr a unos niños entrar a un lugar que parecía hogareño… hogar… en este momento solo quería saber de donde venía, ¿Cuál era mi hogar?... así que decidí entrar a aquel lugar que prometía ser agradable para mi en estos momentos… abrí la puerta y sentí en ese instante algo aún mas raro… una serie de sentimientos tan fuertes que no sabia identificarlos. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en estos nuevos sentimientos y los abrí cuando ya no los sentí más.

Estaba de nuevo en el bosque, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol grueso, pero inestable. Dolor, otro dolor, este hacia que mi garganta quemara, dolía tanto que no podía pensar con objetividad y coherencia, solo podía pensar en como curarla y desterrarla de mí. Sin poner un mínimo de atención, pude oler algo delicioso, era cálido, y prometía ser la cura de este dolor, sin pensarlo de nuevo por un segundo empecé a correr detrás de ese aroma tan cautivador.

Dolor

-Rayos!- grite, y sin poder hacer nada mas me tire al suelo, tomando mi cabeza entre mis dos manos.

Era un sitio distinto… otro bosque, pero este aún mas claro que en donde hasta hace un momento me había encontrado. Podía ver a una mujer correr, quise esconderme para verla, sin ser vista, y fue en ese momento cuando vi, que era yo misma, en otro lugar, y al parecer en otra época. ¿Que estaba haciendo?... estaba… matando a un ciervo. Me observé como dejaba seco al pequeño animal, y me levantaba rápidamente, un hombre se acercó a la mujer… a mi, en otro tiempo, y en otro lugar y me beso. Desde donde estaba pude sentir el gran amor que yo misma y ese hombre tan hermoso, a su manera y peligroso a su vez emanaban.

Él era alto y fuerte, tenia el cabello rubio como el sol, y sus facciones eran realmente hermosas, aunque marcadas por una serie de medias lunas, en varias partes de su rostro, pero aún así era hermoso… era un ángel.

El hermoso hombre se volvio para mirarme, a la yo, que estaba viendo todo el espectáculo de mis diferentes vidas en doferentes tiempos y me sorio de una forma en que mi corazón si estuviese vivo… se hubiera parado en seco, para luego volver a palpitar, pero con una fuerza que nunca mas hubiera podido ser frenada, cada vez que lo viera frente a mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Don

El dolor se desvaneció y por fin pude abrir los ojos. Que hermoso era todo esto. Estaba en un bosque muy oscuro, los árboles eran grandes y viejos, sus ramas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerse a si mismas, por lo cual caían como si fueran grandes velos, la noche hacia que este lugar fuera hermoso, talvez de día podía verse lúgubre e incluso como el lugar mas inseguro del mundo…quise recordar algo... Dolor, sentí un dolor que no era tan fuerte como el anterior, pero aún así era muy fuerte. Este se concentraba solamente en la cabeza y de repente me encontré en otro sitio…

Era un día lluvioso, en las calles casi no habían personas, por lo fuerte de la lluvia, solamente yo, pero aún así no me mojaba, ¿que era esto?... era una especie de… segunda piel… como la llamaban?, el segundo abrigo que tenia, era de un material que no recordaba, jaja, no recordaba, no podía recordar nada, esto era algo muy frustrante, quien era yo?, que hacia aquí?, y como había llegado hasta aquí?.

Pero entonces vi correr a unos niños entrar a un lugar que parecía hogareño… hogar… en este momento solo quería saber de donde venía, ¿Cuál era mi hogar?... así que decidí entrar a aquel lugar que prometía ser agradable para mi en estos momentos… abrí la puerta y sentí en ese instante algo aún mas raro… una serie de sentimientos tan fuertes que no sabia identificarlos. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en estos nuevos sentimientos y los abrí cuando ya no los sentí más.

Estaba de nuevo en el bosque, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol grueso, pero inestable. Dolor, otro dolor, este hacia que mi garganta quemara, dolía tanto que no podía pensar con objetividad y coherencia, solo podía pensar en como curarla y desterrarla de mí. Sin poner un mínimo de atención, pude oler algo delicioso, era cálido, y prometía ser la cura de este dolor, sin pensarlo de nuevo por un segundo empecé a correr detrás de ese aroma tan cautivador.

Dolor

-Rayos!- grite, y sin poder hacer nada mas me tire al suelo, tomando mi cabeza entre mis dos manos.

Era un sitio distinto… otro bosque, pero este aún mas claro que en donde hasta hace un momento me había encontrado. Podía ver a una mujer correr, quise esconderme para verla, sin ser vista, y fue en ese momento cuando vi, que era yo misma, en otro lugar, y al parecer en otra época. ¿Que estaba haciendo?... estaba… matando a un ciervo. Me observé como dejaba seco al pequeño animal, y me levantaba rápidamente, un hombre se acercó a la mujer… a mi, en otro tiempo, y en otro lugar y me beso. Desde donde estaba pude sentir el gran amor que yo misma y ese hombre tan hermoso, a su manera y peligroso a su vez emanaban.

Él era alto y fuerte, tenia el cabello rubio como el sol, y sus facciones eran realmente hermosas, aunque marcadas por una serie de medias lunas, en varias partes de su rostro, pero aún así era hermoso… era un ángel.

El hermoso hombre se volvio para mirarme, a la yo, que estaba viendo todo el espectáculo de mis diferentes vidas en doferentes tiempos y me sorio de una forma en que mi corazón si estuviese vivo… se hubiera parado en seco, para luego volver a palpitar, pero con una fuerza que nunca mas hubiera podido ser frenada, cada vez que lo viera frente a mi.


End file.
